This invention relates to an apparatus for transmitting force from an actuating element of an electromagnet to a component to be actuated. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus wherein a lever mechanism is interposed between a moving element of the electromagnet, such as an armature or a push-pin, and an element to be actuated by the electromagnet. The lever mechanism includes a lever which is in contact with the actuating element of the electromagnet and the component to be actuated. The lever rotates about a stop which is spaced at a distance from the axially aligned actuating element and the component to be actuated.
Heretofore, the stroke/force effect of an electromagnet transmitted to a component to be actuated have been unfavorable. This is because the force which is transmitted to the component to be actuated is small at the beginning of the stroke and large at the end of the stroke, whereas the reverse situation is more desirable.
In the construction of electromagnets which are used to actuate different components, e.g., valves, sorting points, slides, flaps, locking mechanisms, etc., one always encounters the problem that a large force is needed initially in order to start the motion of the component to be actuated. In order to overcome static friction and the inertia of a resting body, it is often necessary to provide up to twice as much force as will be needed once the component is in motion. In addition, there are other factors which must be taken into account in determining how much force must be provided, such as whether the components to be actuated are in some manner clamped, the viscosity of any lubricants, acceleration forces, etc.
In order to overcome these resistance factors, one must ensure that the electromagnet provides a large initial force. Because of this, the electromagnets which are employed must be larger than would otherwise be the case. Such electromagnets are also more costly, heavier, and consume more current because the large initial force is only required during a small portion of the entire stroke of the component to be actuated.